The coatings and ink industries have been searching for ways to reduce or eliminate the amount of solvents which potentially are or have been determined to be hazardous to the environment and/or the health and welfare of the populace, including flammability and thus do not meet safety standards for consumer use. The solvents currently employed require large volumes of air for safe industrial use. In addition, many of the solvents also create problems of solubility, poor viscosity profiles, and other known difficulties.
The coatings and ink industries have used reactive diluents to increase the rate of cure, obtain the desired degree of hardness and to solubilize the film-forming compounds which have viscosities from about 100,000 cps to several million cps. However, most of these reactive diluents are toxic and expensive so that the systems employing them are under severe restrictions as well as not being economically competitive.